


Crawl Inside Your Veins

by angelwriter



Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chains, Cravings, Human, Love, M/M, Prison, Prison Sex, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: He nestled there and sucked on Peter's lips, almost bruising it with his desperation. Lucian bit into Peter's lip just as he pressed one of his knees into a certain spot between them.Peter gasped. "Lucian. Don't tease.""Tease?" Lucian countered aggressively. "You think this is teasing? I haven't even begun yet."





	Crawl Inside Your Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second Lucian x Peter fic. I really tried to stop Lucian from attacking Peter but he just will not listen to me. Whenever Peter is around him, he cannot help but want him! I have to just let Mr Alpha have what he wants...
> 
> Dedicated to my sister who first loved this fic. 
> 
> Song suggestion: Love is a bitch - Two Feet

Lucian x Peter (Prisoner AU) 

THE chains tore into Peter's flesh. He tried desperately to free his hands from the manacles that was around his wrists biting so hard that it actually hurt. Blotches of red appeared on his skin. He swore under his breath. He really did not mean to end up here. All he did was find himself in a little mess with Jerry the fucking Vampire. Now he was being held captive by the Alpha Lycan by the name of Lucian. 

He heard the gate swing open of his cell and he jumped back in fright as he heard the heavy thump of boots coming closer to him. The werewolf wore a long trench coat (never a bloody shirt for fucks sake it was rather irritating mind you) and black leather pants that was more jeans than Peter's tights that clung to him like another layer of skin. It was awfully uncomfortable wearing this tight pants especially in this cell where he did not have anywhere decent to sit but the cold ground. His brown hair had grown out to his shoulders after the long month he had stayed in this wretched smelly cell. Blood and grime ran down the walls and Lucian looked pleased with his disgust. 

"How's your day going, Vampire Slayer?"

He mocked knowing full well the infamous Peter Vincent was none other than a fraud, his Las Vegas TV show being nothing but some lights and fog for entertainment that pretended like he killed Vampires. 

"It could be better. Could be in my nice warm bed in my loft with a bottle of brandy but here I am! For no fucking reason I might add. Why are you keeping me here exactly?"

"I don't have to have a reason to chain anyone up. I make the rules here. What I want I get. If I want you dead by tomorrow chained to a crucifix and burned alive I could have it done. Don't worry about why you're here, darling. Just enjoy your stay." 

"This is bullshit! Just let me go already!" 

"No," Lucian growled sternly. "You will not go anywhere. You will eat when I say you will eat. You can drink when I say you can drink. And you will not move from this cell unless I give the order. My command is law in this world. Do you understand?" 

Peter nodded quickly, his eyes glazed with fear. "Yes." 

Lucian stepped closer. "Yes who?" 

He tipped his head up looking even more dominant than he already did. He towered over Peter who was seated on the floor. Peter swallowed hard, feeling some kind of strange heat igniting in the pit of his belly. He did not know what it was, but for some insane inexplicable reason he wanted Lucian even closer. He shuddered and dismissed the thoughts that was prodding his feeble, tired mind. He looked the Alpha directly in the eyes. 

"Yes, sir." 

The wolf blinked slowly. He did not expect Peter to meet his eyes and reply so accordingly. He expected another sarcastic response or a middle finger in the least. But the way he looked when he said those words. His hair tangled in twists of curls around his head, dipping into his shirt from the long length. His face was caked with dirt but you could still admit he was attractive. His eyes were dark and Lucian's more advanced eyesight could pick up his entire figure in the low light of the cell. His eyes found Peter's matched with defiance, a glorious flicker of fear and maybe even a little lust. He could sense it. Smell it like the sweat that clung to his body. 

Lucian choked down a growl that elicited in his throat at the sight of Peter challenging him or maybe it was the fact that he knew Peter was also afraid of him. That fear mixed with that innate desire to prove he had some kind of authority made Lucian interested and rather excited to see what he would do. There was a hint of sexual desire inside Peter somewhere and the idea of playing on that to show him who was the real boss made me slightly giddy with scenarios of temptation. 

"Say it again." Lucian purposefully made his voice rougher. 

Peter furrowed his brows. His mind was confused but his body responded to the tone almost instinctively. His throat became parched worse than before. He had not drank anything in a week but he never really noticed his dry mouth until now. The pain of the manacles or his captivity was a mere mild annoyance once he watched Lucian kneel down slowly in front of him. He made himself taller even though Peter was a few metres higher than him if he actually stood up. Lucian's black hair tangled over his face as his cobalt eyes darted from Peter's eyes to his lips. It was only then Peter realised he was licking it. His lips were chapped and flakey. It had gone kind of numb from the weather. (The cells did not keep out the gust of harsh winds). 

"Did you hear me?" Lucian spoke deliberately slower. 

Peter swallowed hard and Lucian eyed the way his throat convulsed with an animalistic appreciation. Peter stared wided eyed at Lucian as his lips parted and his hot breaths were close enough for him to feel against his skin. It made a chill travel down his spine and he knew Lucian picked it up from the slight twitch on the one side of his lips. Peter stayed in place, fearful that any action would either ruin whatever this was or push him further into danger. His body heat was pulsating him with warmth. Peter could barely breathe. How was he supposed to speak now!? 

"What? Nothing to say? No remarks? No outlandish slurs? Nothing?" 

Peter bit into his cheek. "I...I..." 

There was literally nothing his brain could come up with in that moment. He was a prisoner, trapped in Lucian's gaze. The glint in the wolf's eyes was ravenous. His lips drew nearer and stopped next to Peter's ears. Peter held his breath as Lucain spoke in a deliciously deep voice. 

"I am so surprised by your stunned nature. What is it? You're scared of the wolf? I must warn you, I like to bite." 

A tiny nip to his ear was all it took for Peter to close his eyes and want to beg for more. Instantly he bit his lip to keep from moaning as Lucian bit gently - almost too gentle for Peter's liking - down to his neck. He sucked suddenly at the skin and hummed in approval at Peter's tense posture. 

"You don't like it, do you?" 

The chuckle afterwards was so endearingly good and low and...sadistic that it became apparent that Peter really was enjoying it. 

"Tell me, Peter, do you want me to continue?" 

Lucian delicately licked over his collarbone, up his neck and across his stubbled jawline. Peter wanted to answer coherently but the mangled sound of desire that was ripped out of his throat at Lucian's actions became his reply. He smiled against his cheek and made his way towards his mouth. Peter and Lucian locked eyes. Both of them knew what each of them wanted. Lucian had no hesitation in giving Peter what he wanted. He could read it plainly in his face. Lucian leaned in and kissed him. 

Peter was surprised how soft Lucian's lips were. Lucian kissed him slowly like he was trying out the taste of a new flavour of ice cream for the first time not knowing if he'd like it. He savoured the taste of Peter on his lips before he truly began kissing him. He made little supple pecking noises and each time Lucian touched his lips then drifted away and pecked then moved away, Peter was wanting to tear his hands out of chains and grab a fistful of Lucian's hair and demand he kissed him properly. Peter could not move though so he had to take it like a punishment. He supposed it was given the situation. 

"Mm," Lucian mumbled against his lips. "I wonder how you would feel if I tore open your bottom lip? Enough to draw blood? Enough for my fangs to come out and prick you? Imagine my hunger....my craving for you?"

"Oh God," Peter did not mean to say. 

"Do you want it? Peter? Answer me or I will stop entirely."

He knew he should stop. Peter knew that it was insane to even suggest the things that was frantically racing through his mind. Lucian was loving this. Lucian who on the other hand was trying his hardest not to rip him into shreds. He had never felt a hunger like this. It was raw, immersing. He wanted Peter to be a hostage under him, to be his slave. And by that he meant he wanted to crawl inside Peter's veins and let him hold him close to his body that no one could tell that they were separate. He needed Peter to know who he belonged to. That kind of belonging fascinated Lucian before, the concept of being captive by a person and having someone be captive to you. Ownership. It was a feeling he had never felt. Now with Peter it had manifested. 

"Please," Peter practically begged for mercy. 

Lucian groaned and dove in again, gripping the sides of Peter's face and plastering his mouth on him. He really kissed him this time. His mouth hardly ever broke away for air. Peter moaned as Lucian slipped his wet tongue inside, eagerly exploring and running over the roof of his mouth. Peter was shaking and all he could do was take what Lucian was giving him. He wanted more. He wanted to grip onto his shoulders to keep his body from swaying and falling down. Somehow though Lucian sensed this and his one hand descended to hold his waist. 

Lucian moved himself forward on his knees and pushed into Peter who had no idea how his legs had on their own accord opened to allow Lucian to fit in between his thighs. He nestled there and sucked on Peter's lips, almost bruising it with his desperation. Lucian bit into Peter's lip just as he pressed one of his knees into a certain spot between them. 

Peter gasped. "Lucian. Don't tease." 

"Tease?" Lucian countered aggressively. "You think this is teasing? I haven't even begun yet." He moved his knee in a circular motion that made Peter moan again. "I will have you breathless before me. I will have you pining, aching, begging. Yes, begging to be saved from me. I want you to be the one howling for things in ways you never knew you wanted. I demand you to come undone at the sound of my voice commanding you to come for me. On the spot. And when I deny you you cannot and will not come or I swear I will pierce my nails into your flesh. I will choke you until you pass out and when you come to I will continue to fuck you until you are bleeding. Peter, I have self control. Believe me, I do. But when I saw you for the first time I wanted you chained up. So I did. I kept you here in a cell because if the other Lycans knew that their Alpha was bedding a human they would ruin my reputation. I always intended to have you here in my cell like this. Ever since I saw you. I denied you food and drink because I want you to know that I own you. You were a selfish rich brat in Las Vegas. I did it to teach you respect. Now I am going to teach you something else. I am going to teach you how many times you can withhold yourself while I am hard inside of you." 

Peter whimpered and threw his head back wantonly. The way Lucian spoke had him ready to burst and added to that the really skilled way he was massaging his rock hard cock through his leather tights had him nearly coming on the spot. He could do nothing still but let Lucian do what he liked to him. Lucian grabbed his thighs posessively and pulled them even further apart. Lucian angled his body in a way that his own body fit neatly into the crevasses of Peter's. Peter opened his eyes long enough to notice that Lucian was strained against his own pants, his large bulge connected with Peter's and fuck it all if Peter did not grind forward into it. 

"Lucian," he moaned, sweat already dripping down his forehead. 

Lucian had not even broken a sweat yet. He was just getting started. Lucian hiked one of Peter's thighs up and pressed it to his hip then rolled himself into Peter's body. The continued movement had Peter literally arching his back. His head hit the concrete and that gave the bad wolf an idea. Lucian gripped Peter's face and collided his head with the wall behind him. He bent down and whispered huskily into his ear. 

"Beg, you bastard! Beg me to fuck you, you whore! What grown man wears leather pants like this? You are asking for it. Aren't you?"

Peter let out a strangled groan. "Yes! Yes! Fuck! I am asking for it. I'm asking for it. Fuck me. Do whatever you want to me. But for fuck sake don't stop!" 

Lucian growled low. He slipped his claws out and broke away the leather pants so roughly that it burned Peter's skin. Peter whined at the pain. Lucian put his large hand to his throat to silence him and then Peter was whining for another reason. Lucian had successfully discarded his underwear too so that just left his dick to appear its wonderful glory. Lucian licked his lips greedily and positioned himself to comsume his feast. He stared at Peter's dick in a way that Peter had never seen before. Like he was wordlessly praising it, his eyes alight and glistening in worship and complete praise. 

Lucian tested it with a long stripe down the length. Peter let out a breathy moan. Lucian continued to lick stripes before swirling his tongue on the head, dipping into the slit that was already wet with his juices. Lucian smirked at that. He put the tip into his mouth gently sucking. Peter grunted under breath that sounded like his name. His jaw was locked and his head was thrown back against the wall, his eyes screwed shut. Lucian gave a hard suck and then pulled back to see Peter's reaction. 

"Ohh," Peter groaned. "Fuck Lucian! Why did you stop?" 

"Because I wanted you to beg." His eyes were dark and determined. Hungry....very much so. 

Lucian took the entirety of Peter into mouth. His warmth and the way he felt on his tongue had him humming in pleasure. It only made hit worse for Peter whose legs were already shaky at the effects and sight of Lucian on his knees before him. He moaned around his dick unable to fight off his own pleasure at having Peter in his mouth. 

"You taste exquisite," Lucian pulled away again to say. Salvia drooled down his lips and Peter fought the urge to kiss it away.

Lucian began deep throating him at a dangerous pace that made Peter thurst into his mouth drastically worsening the edemia. He fucked Lucian's mouth, loving the way Lucian groaned and gripped his thighs at his dick hitting the back of his throat. Lucian gagged once and Peter gasped. 

"Jesus! Fuck! This is so fucking good. You're so good." 

Lucian stopped and then slowly swirled his tongue along him again. Deliberately s l o w l e y 

"No," he protested. 

Lucian held in a grin. He sucked softly until Peter was breathless then he went in an again taking him all in with an aggressive assault. He took him down, taking him all in without difficulty. Peter got dizzy from all the pleasure that racked his limbs. He was gasping heavily, tingles traveling through his bones. He could barely handle it. He legs felt like that could give out any minute. Peter braced himself against the wall, his shoulders fitting into the crooks of the wall behind him. His head was thrown back and Lucian happily drank all of him down as he tumbled down from his high. 

"Shit! Shit! That was so...oh fuck! I didn't know it could be that good!" 

Lucian wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A smirk played on his lips. "It's about to get even better." 

"Really? After all that?" Peter sounded exasperated, his forehead and neck gleaming with sweat. "Wow. I'm pleasingly impressed." 

The next thing Peter knew was that Lucian was naked against him, flushed and heat pressed into him that made his toes curl. Lucian was panting next to his ear. The immensity of their need consumed both of them in waves of pleasure. Lucian put two of his fingers into Peter's mouth. Peter sucked on his large fingers, nipping and lapping at the digits, making it slippery and wet. After Peter had coated it, he proceeded to press them into Peter's slick hole. He buckled at the touch and the delicious pressure of his fingers inside of him. 

"Lucian! Please! I need more..." 

Lucian worked his fingers inside of him, opening him up and making him ready. The warmth of Peter had his head spinning and he bit back a growl at Peter's whines. He loved how Peter looked. His hair sticky against his forehead, sweat gleaming off of his body, the way his legs were opened for him - begging for him, pleading almost. Lucian couldn't hold back any longer. He took his fingers out and braced himself over Peter against the wall, his arms positioned on either side of him. He effortlessly picked Peter's body up and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

"You are going to call me Master. I am not going to stop until I am satisfied. I am going to fuck you and take everything you have to give. You may scream but you may not come unless I say so. Is that clear?" 

Peter nodded, having no idea what he was in for. "Yes, Master." 

Lucian dove inside him earning a loud shock of surprise out of Peter's mouth. He fit so perfectly inside of him. Every piece of him filling him up and he felt whole for the first time in 800 years. Feeling so close to Peter, so deep that he was powerless next to him. Peter had him in his control and he would never know it. He was weak, surrendering to the warmth that infused him. His chest ached and burst with emotions he did not yet understand. He wanted, needed, craved more than ever before. He thrust expertly into him and groaned until his voice was raw and his body was ripping with ecstasy. 

"Peter! Peter! Oh, Peter!" He moaned and gripped Peter's hips as he moved into him. "You're mine. Yes. Yes. All mine." 

Peter's eyelashes fluttered closed and he rattled the chains his hands were still in. Lucian stilled his movements and broke one hand away from Peter's body to pull the chains off him. It shattered under his werewolf strength. Peter immediately gripped onto Lucian's hair, twisting his slim fingers into it and pulling him close for a kiss. Their mouths were sloppy and desperate against each other. Neither of them cared what everyone else would say. There was this. There was this eternal moment they shared. Peter petted circles on the wolf's scalp and gripped his hands on Lucian's fibre glass like muscles. 

They shuddered into each other, shattering themselves and ripping themselves open for each other to feast and live in. Peter never wanted to leave his Master's side. Neither of them spoke as they came down from their high. Lucian dropped Peter back onto his feet and held him steady. His limp body fell into Lucian's arms and he hugged him tight. Peter peppered thankful and praising kisses on Lucian's neck. Lucian ducked his head down into Peter's shoulder and smiled against his warm skin. 

"Will you stay with me?" Lucian murmered after what felt like an hour plastered together. 

"Always," he replied and kissed him again. 

Peter knew what this was. It couldn't be anything else. He was made to be Lucian's. No one else would ever love him like this. Some would call it Stockholm Syndrome. Others lust. But for those who knew - for the two of them - they knew they were lovers. Mates. Nothing could stop their meeting not even if Lucian was his captor and he was his prisoner.


End file.
